Healing Scars
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Sequal to Lifestyles: After having a rough time with life, Trowa tries to help Quatre out by becoming counsellors at a summer camp. But there's always a twist to these stories, isn't there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.  
  
Warnings:3x4, angst, humor, some OOC, drama, romance Notes:Ahh, it's a sequal to Lifestyles! yay! I so had a bouncing inpiration for this one! Work does wonders... It's so boring anything can pop into mind! Like...Ideas! I like ideas... *melts* This may be a ... strange fic. I guess. But I'm overly hyper right now to decide!^_^ Oh, and thanks Barb(WindRider01) For the name! wee! I so couldn't think of one!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Waaah! She hit me!"   
  
A little boy's voice wailed as the large packed-full bus drove down the dirt road which was surrounded by trees and bushes. Yet the beautiful scenery was destroyed by the screaching and talkative young children which filled the bus.   
  
"Trowa, I thought you said this would be fun." Quatre half whined almost hitting his head into the cusioned leather seat in front of him.   
  
Trowa grumbled and turned to the argueing pair of children."Hey! Annie, what did I tell you about hitting people?"   
  
"But Troooowa!" She wailed.   
  
"No but's Annie, rememeber what happened last year when you kept picking fights?"   
  
She nodded and pouted."I'm sorry, I'll be good."   
  
Trowa smiled and turned back around in his seat to see Quatre with his arms crossed."Hey, Quatre. Don't worry, the kids are always so reckless on the way to camp. It's exciting for them. I'm sure you would be as hyper if you were them."   
  
Quatre couldn't help but crack a smile. He shook his head."I suppose your right. It better get better or I'm going to hit you Trowa." Quatre sighed."I'm glad I get to do something this summer. It's usually boring and dull at home. There's rarely anything to do."   
  
"Well, the Psychiatrist told you to go out more, make some new friends. You were so withdrawn before. So quiet." Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder.   
  
Quatre frowned and looked down at his wrists. They were almost healed but the two marks were going to leave scars."I...I know. It's hard though..."   
  
Trowa smiled."Don't worry about it. You'll have a great time. These kids are great once their settled in their cabins and the other counsellors are great. They're really nice."   
  
"I know I'll like it there. I mean anything is better then being cooped up at home. Iria works all summer and I have to take care of things while she's gone. I never get to do much. I'm glad she agreed to let me go this summer."   
  
"I won't let anything happen to you Quatre. Everyone deserves to go out and enjoy themselves once in awhile."   
  
Quatre smiled adorably."Thanks."   
  
Trowa sighed relievingly to himself knowing that Quatre was happy. He hated seeing him upset. He tried hard to fix the emotion scars Quatre had. Iria had brought Trowa to see Quatre's Psychiatrist, since he was Quatre's only friend at the time. He had told Trowa to try and get Quatre out into social events and get him to make more friends and enjoy himself. He also noted that he should feel comfortable around others, and if he seemed nervous to leave.   
  
He turned his glance towards Quatre. He eyed him with a slight smile. Quatre looked so cute in the camp counsellor outfit. Quatre wasn't as thin as he had used to of been so the outfit was a bit tight. It had ended up being a girls, since that was the only one that had that would fit him. The rest were too big. Quatre of course, made a fuss but in the end Trowa calmed him down. The shorts were, well, short. The top fit him well. He had a deminine look to his body anyways. It fit short revealing his stomach a little. When Quatre had first tried it on he was blushing so brightly he looked as red as a tomatoe.   
  
Trowa still couldn't take his eyes off the pretty blonde.   
  
"Trowa? Uh... heeellloooo...?" Quatre waved a hand in front of Trowa's dumb struck face.   
  
"Hm?...O-oh! What is it Quatre?"   
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for afew minutes now... and you wouldn't move... Are you ok?   
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"   
  
"Hm, ok, anyways! I was saying that, do you think we'll get a cabin together?" Quatre tried to hide the small blush that crossed over his pale cheeks.   
  
"We should. But I don't make the room arrangements. That goes to the head counsellor. I think they have a new one this summer. The last one was nice. He was willing to make any changes that were requested. I'm sure this one will be just as nice."   
  
"Ohh... ok, good. Oh, also, how do the age groups go?"   
  
"This group we're with are the 7 to 12 year olds and there is another group of kids aged 13 to 15 on another bus. They will do some the same activities as the younger ones but they will also do things that the little ones can't do. There are older counsellors that look after the older group."   
  
Quatre blinked."Whoa. Really? So there are going to be kids around our age there?"   
  
"Well there usually aren't that many that are older but there are afew."   
  
Quatre nodded."Ok. So we're stuck with the lil' brats?"   
  
Trowa laughed slightly."Uh huh. I remember alot of these kids from last year."   
  
"You worked here when you were 15?"   
  
Trowa nodded."I was the youngest counsellor, but alot thought I was older so It never seemed to bug anyone." Trowa tubbed the back of his neck."We got along great."   
  
"I...hope they like me." Quatre muttered.   
  
"Of course they will Quat. Just be yourself."   
  
The bus soon came to a stop and everyone was stareing out the windows in amazement at the camp area. It was really nice. The cabinslooked well kept. There was a big lake out in back and there was some chairs and tables set up outside. There wasn't much activities set up but that would come by the next day.   
  
Trowa stood up in front of the anxious children."Ok, kids, I want you all to get off, but no pushing, I want you all to get off single file so that no one gets hurt."   
  
Trowa and Quatre walked off first and watched the kids get off and stand out by the side of the bus and lifted their backpacks over their shoulders.   
  
"Ok, everyone, do you have all your things from the bus?" Trowa asked. The kids replied together with a 'yes'.   
  
"Ok, everone was given a slip of paper with you're cabin number on it. I want you to go to that cabin, get your things and bed sorted out and we will be in to talk with you later."   
  
The kids then took off to their cabins excitedly.   
  
"HEEY! TROWA!" A girl's voice called.   
  
"Huh?" Trowa turned to the young woman behind him. She had her hair twisted in two braids which hung just below her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes as well.   
  
"It's Trowa?" Came another girls voice from the other bus ahead of them. The girl got off. She had dark blue hair whcih swayed gently over one of her dark blue eyes.   
  
"Hey! Sally, Noin! How are you?" Trowa asked as the two girls approached.   
  
"We're doin' great! We're glad to see you back!" Sally smiled pulling her backpack over her shoulders.   
  
"How's college for you guys?"   
  
"Ahaha... Could be better but we're both doing pretty good!" Salled laughed slightly.   
  
"Oh! Trowa! Who's the lil' cutie?!" Noin squeeled as she spotted the shy blonde which stood slightly behind Trowa. He reached out and shook both of their hands silently.   
  
"Oh yea! Sally Noin this is Quatre. Quatre this is Sally and that's Noin."   
  
"Oh, God, Trowa! The new head counsellor is HOT. I mean me and Noin couldn't stop stareing at him. He looked so good." Sally exclaimed franticly."But they say he's a real meanie."   
  
Trowa blinked."So you met him?"   
  
"Oh, no,no! We just saw him! We were too...um...shy to talk to him. But we have to meet up with him soon. Ohh.. I can't wait!" Sally sighed dreamily.   
  
"Ah. I see. So you guy's in a cabin together?" Trowa asked hoping he would end up in a cabin with Quatre.   
  
"Oh yea, we are! But Trowa, it's no fair cuz you get to share a cabin with Zechs!" Noin pouted.   
  
Trowa cursed in his head but nodded calmly.   
  
"Ah, poor Noin don't get to share a cabin with her honey!" Sally joked.   
  
"Oh hush." Noin muttered in reply.   
  
"You..uhh...can't change it?" Trowa asked casually.   
  
"No... the rules changed due to the new head counsellor. See cuz he's really busy and he said it should be fine the way it is. Also girls aren't even aloud to share with a guy.."   
  
"Oh...uhh.... hey, did any of you happen to see who Quatre was staying with?" Trowa hoped it was someone half decent.   
  
"Hm, now that you mention it...no... thats why we were surprised to see someone knew, since we looked at the list and saw only mine, Noin's, yours and Zech's name there..." Sally shrugged.   
  
"Ah .. shit... I'll find out Quat. Don't worry." Trowa said as he turned to the confused blonde.   
  
Quatre bit his lower lip nervously."Ok... I hope it doesn't cause a problem." Quatre mutter4ed. He crossed his arms so to hise the scars on his wrists from the two girls, so they wouldn't freak.   
  
Trowa sighed and picked his backpack up from the ground and heaved it over his shoulder."Come on Quat. Let's go find out what's goin' on with that." Trowa looked back at the blonde which nodded.   
  
"Ok." Quatre lifted his backpack over his shoulders and followed Trowa towards the cabins the counsellors used.   
  
"I have... a weird feeling about this..." Quatre muttered, yet said it low enough for no one to hear...   
  
*tbc*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
weeee!new fic for me! how is it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.  
  
Warnings:3x4, angst, humor, some OOC, drama, romance Notes:I haven't written on this in awhile... I really need to update the fic. I hope I can pull myself together mentally to do it.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I said no."   
  
A sigh escaped the dark haired boy's lips as he looked through afew scattered papers that lie across the desk.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Trowa looked at the rather fustrated young man with a slightly angry stare.   
  
"There shouldn't be a problem. Anyways. Just get to your cabin and unpack which you can. It's getting late." The young man let out another sigh and gathered the papers into a neat stack.   
  
Trowa had had a short and simple talk with the head Counceller of the camp and found that Quatre was going to have to share the head Councellors cabin. He wanted to argueing with him but it would only make matters worse. The reason why is because due to Quatres past records of his recent incident and to the fact that he was new at things like this he would need to be under watch by the Head of the camp.   
  
He didn't want Quatre to be in some place alone with a stranger. He didn't want the young blonde to feel uncomfortable. Being here was suppose to give Quatre a chance to have fun. Bu he wasn't sure if Quatre would be alright with someone else. Trowa was the only person Quatre could trust and talk to without feeling stupid or nervous.   
  
But Trowa held back from saying anything he didn't want to make a scene. He went outside the cabin where the young blonde boy was waiting patiently. He looked up at Trowa with a small smile."So um.. what did he say?" Quatre tilted his head and eyed Trowa curiously.   
  
"Well,"Trowa started as he glanced back at the cabin."he's going to have to be your room mate for the summer. I don't think I could of changed it. But don't worry you'll get to see me everywhere else.Please don't worry too much about it."   
  
Quatre's smile softened."I won't worry. I'll be fine. Beisdes you said I should make friends so I'm going to have to get used to people sometime or another."   
  
Trowa eyed the blonde carefully and couldn't find the blonde to be one bit nervous like he had been. "Alright. If your sure Quatre. I'll be close, so if you ever need me I'll be in cabin number eight near the lake." Trowa pulled the backpack further up his shoulder and gave Quatre a small soft kiss on the cheek." See you in the morning." He turned and walked towards the cabin.   
  
Quatre watched his friend walk off and decided it was time to pull his courage togther and introduce himself to his room mate. Or rather get it over with. He picked his backpack up from the ground and dragged it into the average sized cabin. It was not bad in there. It was cleaned out at least. The walls were wooden and bare and the floor barely creeked like a usual old wooden floor would.   
  
He glanced to the right of the room to see a young man about the age of eight-teen maybe even nine-teen. Quatre couldn't really tell. He was really not bad looking with dark hair and eyes. Sun glasses sat at the top of his head almost un-noticeable by the messy hair. Slowly Quatre cleared his throat a bit to get his attention.   
  
Startled the dark haired boy looked up at Quatre. "..Oh, hey. Quatre right?" he said smoothly. His voice was deep but not the scary kind of deep it was almost soothing to hear his voice.   
  
Quatre couldn't help but blush. He ran a small hand through his fine, blonde hair and nodded."Yes, I-I am."   
  
"My name is Lee." He stood up and walked over to Quatre.   
  
Quatre looked up at him."N-nice to meet you." He held out a hand.   
  
"Same here." He returned the handshake."So," Lee turned slighlty and looked at the papers he held carelessly in his free hand."Your knew at this type of stuff?"   
  
Quatre nodded not sure what to really tell him. He knew that those papers had some personal things written down on them and he crnged everytime he thought about it."I...well, yes."   
  
"Says you were hospitalized not so long ago."H stopped himself before he said more about that."Sorry. I shouldn't pry into your business. Just I was told to keep an eye on you."   
  
Quatre faked up a smile."Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." Quatre wasn't sure what to think of Lee. He didn't seem rude or very inconsiderate. He actually seemed really nice."So ...um.. I'm going to unpack ok?"   
  
"Go right ahead." Lee went back over to his bed and tossed the papers gently to the desk beside his bed."If you need anything just ask."   
  
"S-sure. T-thanks." Quatre fumbled nervously with his belongings and sat then down on his bed. He glanced afew times at the young man which was reading something, which really seemed to be important since he looked deep in thought.   
  
He soon finished putting all his stuff where they should be and sat down with a strong, tired sigh. Now what? He had thought with nothing else left to do it would eventually get rather boring. He didn't know what to say to Lee. The silence between them was strong. No one made a single noise. The silence made the whole situation a bit weird.   
  
Quatre frowned and silently lay down on the actually comfortable bed. He stared out the glass window which actually didn't give him the best of view. All he could see there trees. He sighed yet again which begin to show his boredom.   
  
Suddenly he heard Lee shift from the bed. "I can hear you sighing all the way from here. It's irritating me... If you want go talk with your friend but be back before it gets too dark. I don't want anyone getting lost. Ok?" He said with the least expression possible as he rubbed his forehead stressfully.   
  
Quatre satup and looked at him."Ah...er...o..ok. Thanks." He got up and half ran from the cabin.   
  
He made his way quickly over to Trowa's cabin and decided to knock before coming in. Afraid he might scare them. The door opened soon after and Trowa peered out.   
  
"Quatre? What're you doing out here?"   
  
"He told me I could come talk with you for a little while If I wanted to... I think I was annoying him...just by being there. Oh well...oh...uhh.. are you busy...or?" Quatre smiled and tried to look in the cabin.   
  
Trowa half laughed."No, me and Zechs just finished setting everything up. Come on in." He stood aside and let the blonde walk in.   
  
Quatre looked around and blinked."Whoa. This cabin looks a bit shabbier then the one I'm in." Quatre grinned and looked at Trowa which rose an eyebrow.   
  
Trowa then turned to the other presence that was in the room. He was tall, with fair blonde hair and piercing blue eyes."Oh Quatre, this is Zechs."   
  
Quatre looked at him and smiled."Hi!"   
  
Zechs walked over to them and nodded."Hello. Trowa's been jabbering on about you like crazy and it's only been about ten minutes." Zechs let out a small laugh and shook his head.   
  
"Oh...has he now." Quatre glanced at Trowa with a silly smile.   
  
Trowa rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile."Yea. Ah..aha..why wouldn't I, your new here so...uhh..I gotta tell him about you." Trowa stuttered as he spoke not knowing what to say to all this.   
  
Zechs. looked at Quatre."So your roomin with the head guy. A little strict isn't he. I heard from Noin earlier that he was moody. Hope you can handle roomin with him. He'll probably be a real pain in the ass after awhile. Probably has so many damn rules set up already..."   
  
Quatre laughed nervously."Ah... I'll be fine.. I'll ahh... try and lighten him up a bit. Maybe...Possibly...er.....uh....yea!"   
  
Trowa shook his head and laughed at the blonde."Ah, Quatre. When did you become so talkitive now." He turned and sat down on his bed with a thump.   
  
Quatre half smiled."Hmm.....since now!"   
  
Zechs watched the two curiously."Hm, you two wouldn't happen to be going together now would you?" He asked flat out with a small laugh.   
  
Quatre stopped and turned a bright shade of red. He looked over to at Trowa with a small frown. Quatre began to feel a bit of discomfort with what Zechs just said. He went deathly quiet and felt like everything was going to cave in on him. Quatre begin to panic slightly.   
  
Trowa looked at Zechs."No.No. It's not like that. No. We're friends."   
  
Zechs nodded slowly and smiled."Ok, I see. Sorry about that."   
  
"It's ok. Really."   
  
Quatre glanced outside and sighed."Uh...yea I better be going back. Ok? It's getting dark." Quatre managed to say slowly stepped towards the doorway.   
  
Trowa stood up from the bed and walked over to him."I'll walk you over. Ok?"   
  
Quatre nodded slowly and smiled a bit."Sure.." He waved a goodbye to Zechs which nodded in reply and went outside with Trowa, which instantly pulled him into a gentle hug.   
  
"Mm...I saw how you reacted in there... It's ok Quatre...Zechs doesn't care... just relax...It's not like back at home with all those close-minded people... Just be yourself around here...everything's fine."   
  
Quatre let out a nervous sigh and shivered."I know....I'm sorry...It's just... I'm scared....I can't help it..."   
  
"No, I'm sorry Quatre... I know your still uneasy about all this I don't want to push. Just take it one step at a time..."   
  
"I'm trying... It's just people make it as if everything i think is wrong. I feel that loving another boy is a crime and that I should try and hide it. No matter how much I try and forget the past it still haunts me."   
  
Trowa hugged the boy gently."It's not a crime Quatre....your free to think and feel the way you want to....I've told you this many times. I care alot about you, I only want to you to feel happy."   
  
Quatre's eyes softened as he looked up at Trowa."Thanks. I know I should listen to your advice, I guess I'm just stuborn."   
  
The two walked over to the cabin. Quatre sighed."Guess ... I'll see you tommorow."   
  
Trowa tilted Quatre's chin up and leaned down and gave Quatre a small kiss."Goodnight Quatre."   
  
Quatre blushed and nodded."N-night." Quatre watched as Trowa's figure faded into the dark night. He sighed with a childish dreamy look. Typical teenager in love.   
  
*tbc*   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wha! update for me! lol! leaving my brain on melt-down mode. i need to refresh my brain. I so need a new one. damn school. *waps it* 


End file.
